clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Takeover
The Star Wars Takeover was a party in Club Penguin, which began on July 25, 2013 and ended on August 15, 2013. It is based on the Star Wars™ films. It is Club Penguin's first partnership with Lucasfilm Limited, and began only months after Disney's purchase of the company in October 2012.http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/business-20146942 The storyline for the party is based on the Original Trilogy of the Star Wars films, mainly Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Storyline Opening Crawl Summary Herbert returns to seek revenge for his defeat during Operation: Hot Sauce. He assumes the role of Darth Herbert (an obvious spoof of the famous Sith Lord Darth Vader), joining the Stormtroopers, who are battling with the Rebel Forces above Club Penguin at the time. He takes control of the Death Star. The island is in a code red alert as they discover the space station floating in the sky. The Rebel Alliance sends out a call for help to Club Penguin Island. Penguins work around the clock to build a landing pad for the Millennium Falcon at the Dock, so that when it landed on July 25, penguins can blast into space to destroy the Death Star and save the galaxy. After flying to Tatooine and destroying Stormtrooper spies on Tatooine, penguins infiltrated the Death Star to obtain the secret plans, and after that, used them to find its weak spot and destroy it. Just before it exploded, Darth Herbert escaped in a starship. Meanwhile, penguins across the galaxy rejoice about the Empire's defeat. Description Parent Update Save the Galaxy! Use the Force! Players can join the Rebel Alliance, find secret plans, infiltrate the Death Star, and defeat the evil Empire! Members can become a Jedi Master. ''Variety'' Article Over the past year, Disney Interactive, which oversees Club Penguin, has increasingly turned to its corporate parent for more synergistic crossovers. Club Penguin’s managers have also given the sponsored events more playtime, with the events lasting two weeks at a time. Marvel was the first Disney branded crossover last summer, followed by “Monsters University.” But the “Star Wars” event is Club Penguin’s largest to date, which runs through July 25, timed with next week’s Comic-Con in San Diego. The takeover involves 18 rooms, three mini games and 20 or more costumes for penguin characters. The “Star Wars” theme will also be offered on Club Penguin’s new mobile app, which has registered 1.5 million downloads since it was launched two months ago. “The partnership with Lucasfilm has been amazing,” said Chris Heatherly, a Disney Interactive VP and head of Club Penguin. “They've given us a lot of creative latitude and worked closely with us to make it faithful to the property.” Club Penguin’s managers had long been approached by its users to integrate “Star Wars” into the virtual world and received even more requests when Disney bought Lucasfilm last year for $4 billion. “We have been bombarded by kids since the Lucasfilm acquisition was announced,” Heatherly said. “We knew there was a lot of audience demand out there. The Lucas guys understood that. And now we’re offering ‘Star Wars’ because we can.” Family Room Entertainment Weekly Stormtroopers and Penguins? Your kids may want penguins added to the official Star Wars story after Disney’s Club Penguin has its first event with the iconic franchise. The Star Wars Takeover, available to play beginning July 25, will feature Darth Herbert and the evil Empire threatening the island. Your child (or, let’s be honest, you) can then join the rebel forces to battle Stormtroopers, steal the secret plans and destroy the Death Star (seen in the exclusive image above). Penguins will also be able to dress up like some favorite Star Wars characters while they try to save the galaxy. Takeovers aren’t new to the game site — Marvel, Shake It Up! and Monsters University have all had turns — but fans have long been clamoring for a Star Wars one.http://family-room.ew.com/2013/07/09/star-wars-takeover-disney-club-penguin/ Announcement On June 20, 2013, along with Club Penguin's usual updates, the Club Herbert website was updated with a transparent image of space, with copyright info at the bottom. Hours later, Polo Field made the official announcement on the What's New Blog about the party, along with a ten second teaser video. Free items Non-Member Member Star Wars Catalog Trivia *The party was officially confirmed on the What's New Blog on June 20, 2013.Special July 2013 Party Announcement *It is the third party to have the suffix "takeover", first two being the Marvel Super Hero Takeover and Monsters University Takeover. *Penguins were able to visit areas from the Star Wars Universe, most notably being: Tatooine, the Death Star, and Yavin 4. This was first confirmed by Spike Hike.What's New in Club Penguin for Summer 2013! *Club Penguin appeared at Star Wars Celebration Europe at their own booth. Guests were able to play the Star Wars Takeover, and a special in-game item was handed out.Club Penguin at Star Wars Celebration Europe 2013! *There was a code for this party which was BARONFEL. The code unlocks the TIE Fighter Pilot Costume. *Members could become Jedi Masters by dueling other penguins with Lightsabers. *Rsnail logged into Club Penguin on July 29, 2013 during the party as revealed on Twitter.https://twitter.com/rocketsnail/status/358086265037533184 *People with the My Penguin app could exclusively get the Boba Fett Costume and the Boba Fett Helmet. *Although both Cadence and Sensei fit into the storyline of the party, they were not actual mascots waddling around for it. Cadence helped guide you through the party's quest. Sensei helps you become a Jedi Master. *About a week before the party, Disney announced a Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars crossover episode to air in the summer of 2014.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/comic-con-phineas-ferb-heads-589270 In August 2013, there was a Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel episode, similar to Club Penguin's crossover events with Marvel. Going even further, the Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars special will air on July 26, 2014. This is almost exactly one year after the start of the Star Wars Takeover. *This is one of the only takeovers where the Club Penguin Island was not heavily decorated. As a result of this, most of the party is made up of party rooms. *The Dance Club played the Star Wars Theme Remix by Cole Plante. *Darth Herbert was meetable one week after the party, like Rookie at the April Fools' Party 2011 *It was a nominee for the Best Party of 2013 in The Spoiler Alert. *In London's Club Penguin office, free lightsabers were given away to celebrate the party. *This is the first party to be based on the 'Star Wars' franchise in Club Penguin, followed by the Star Wars Rebels Takeover in January 2015. Features How to Play Each week, penguins will travel to different parts of the galaxy and play a minigame to save the galaxy from Darth Herbert and the Galactic Empire. During week one, you could have traveled to Tatooine and defeat the enemy in the Blaster Game minigame to receive a Stormtrooper Helmet. Playing more as a member gives you the Stormtrooper Costume and Sandtrooper Pauldron. During week two, you could travel to the Death Star and complete challenges to receive a Rebel Helmet and the secret plans, which appeared as a background. During week three, you could have traveled to the Rebel Base on Yavin 4 to do battle flying an X-Wing and receive a X-wing Helmet, and if you succeeded in blowing up the Death Star, you would receive a Rebel Reward Medal. Members can buy more than twenty costumes from the Star Wars Catalog. In addition to this, members also have the chance to become Jedi Masters. To do this, you must equip a Lightsaber and duel with other penguins. Winning a battle will give you an item. Win thirty battles to unlock even more items! Minigames *Blaster Game *X-Wing Pilot Game Starships *Millennium Falcon *X-Wing Fighters *TIE Fighters *Imperial Star Destroyers Locations Planets *Club Penguin Island *Death Star *Tatooine *Yavin 4 Party Rooms *Millennium Falcon *Tatooine (room) *Sand Crawler *Lars Homestead *Desert *Mos Eisley *Cantina *Docking Bay *Throne Room *Meeting Room *Bridge *Elevators *Trash Compactor *Tractor Beam *Detention Block *Yavin 4 (room) *Rebel Base Gallery Sneak Peeks Billybob Hints SWT.png|Billybob hinted a Star Wars Takeover from the day Disney bought Lucasfilm Club Herbert Star Wars Takeover 1.jpg|The first background that appeared on the Club Herbert website Club Herbert Star Wars Takeover 2.jpg|The second background that appeared on the Club Herbert website Club Herbert Star Wars Takeover 3.jpg|The third background that appeared on the Club Herbert website Spike´s tweet.png|Spike Hike's tweet hinting the party BOq 9OVCYAALeUL.png|A sneak peek of costumes for the party Lightsaber Duel.jpg|An image of two penguins in a lightsaber duel SWT EW.jpg|A sneak peek revealed by Entertainment Weekly (trailer screenshot) Boba Peek.jpg CPSWPARTYDISNEYUKNEWS.png|A sneak peek from the Disney UK Page Stormtroopers at Work Stormtroopers-at-Work Drawing-Droids-01-1373673202.jpg|Drawing Droids STORM TROOPS WRITING WRITING WRITING.jpg|Writing STORMTROOPER COFFEE BREAK.jpg|Coffee Break Stormtroops Planning.jpg|Planning Projects Stormtroopers-at-Work Music-Break-1374704946.jpg|Music Break Stormtroopers-at-Work Phone-Support-1375217812.jpg|Phone Support Stormtroopers-at-Work Foosball-Break-1375480855.jpg|Foosball Break Rooms Pre-party Week 1 Star Wars Takeover construction Beach.png|Beach Star Wars Takeover construction Dock.png|Dock Star Wars Takeover construction Iceberg.png|Iceberg Star Wars Takeover construction Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Star Wars Takeover construction Ski Village.png|Ski Village Star Wars Takeover construction Town.png|Town Week 2 Star Wars Takeover construction Beach 2.png|Beach Star Wars Takeover construction Dock 2.png|Dock Star Wars Takeover construction Iceberg 2.png|Iceberg Star Wars Takeover construction Ski Hill 2.png|Ski Hill Star Wars Takeover construction Ski Village 2.png|Ski Village Star Wars Takeover construction Town 2.png|Town Party Club Penguin Island Star Wars Takeover Beach.png|Beach Star Wars Takeover Dock.png|Dock Star Wars Takeover Iceberg.png|Iceberg Star Wars Takeover Millenium Falcon.png|Millennium Falcon Star Wars Takeover Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Star Wars Takeover Ski Village.png|Ski Village Star Wars Takeover Town.png|Town Tatooine Star Wars Takeover Cantina.png|Cantina Star Wars Takeover Desert.png|Desert Star Wars Takeover Lars Homestead.png|Lars Homestead Star Wars Takeover Mos Eisley.png|Mos Eisley Star Wars Takeover Sand Crawler.png|Sand Crawler Star Wars Takeover Tatooine.png|Tatooine (room) Death Star Star Wars Takeover Bridge.png|Bridge Star Wars Takeover Detention Block.png|Detention Block Star Wars Takeover Docking Bay.png|Docking Bay Star Wars Takeover Elevators.png|Elevators Star Wars Takeover Meeting Room.png|Meeting Room Star Wars Takeover Throne Room.png|Throne Room Star Wars Takeover Tractor Beam.png|Tractor Beam Star Wars Takeover Trash Compactor.png|Trash Compactor Yavin 4 Star Wars Takeover Rebel Base.png|Rebel Base Star Wars Takeover Yavin 4.png|Yavin 4 (room) Club Penguin Island :These alterations of rooms only occurred for players after they destroyed the Death Star. Star Wars Takeover aftermath Beach.png|Beach Star Wars Takeover aftermath Dock.png|Dock Star Wars Takeover aftermath Iceberg.png|Iceberg Star Wars Takeover aftermath Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Star Wars Takeover aftermath Ski Village.png|Ski Village Star Wars Takeover aftermath Town.png|Town Screens Login and Homepage Star Wars 2013 Login pre Cadence.png Star Wars 2013 Login pre Herbert.png STARWARS BG HOMEPAGE.jpeg STARWARS JEDI HP.jpeg Logoff Screens 0710-Star-Wars-Member-Costume-Exit-Screen-1373491365.jpg 0703-Star-Wars-Herbert-Exit-Screen 4-1372908175.jpg 0717-Star-Wars-Rebel-Costume-Exit-Screen-1374115674.jpg 0730-Star-Wars-August-8-Catalog-Exit-Screen.jpg Characters Galactic Empire Darth Vader 250 px.png|Darth Vader 791499373.png|Stormtrooper Darth Herbert.png|Darth Herbert TIE Fighter Pilot Costume PC.png|TIE Fighter Pilot Emperor Palpatine CP.png|Emperor Palpatine IO1.png|Imperial Officer TieFihter.png|TIE Fighters Rebel Alliance Rebel Pilot CP.png|Rebel Pilot 791499512.png|R2-D2 Cadence in star wars takeover.png|Princess Leia Organa/Cadence 791498542.png|Obi Wan Kenobi/Sensei 791499270.png|C-3PO Luke Skywalker.png|Luke Skywalker 791498075.png|Chewbacca 791498375.png|Han Solo Rebel Trooper CP.png|Rebel Trooper X-Wing CP.png|X-Wing Fighters Bounty Hunters Ire.png|Boba Fett Greedo CP.png|Greedo Miscellaneous Jawa CP.png|Jawa Tusken Raider CP.png|Tusken Raider Emoticons Starwars 2013 Emote Galactic Empire.png Starwars 2013 Emote Rebel Alliance.png Starwars 2013 Emote Lightsaber.png Membership Popups SWT Membership Popup 2.png SWT Membership Popup 3.png Membership swt catalog.png Club Penguin Times News Issue 403 Newspaper403Article1.png|The article "That's No Moon!" Newspaper403Article1Continued.png|Part #2 of the article "That's No Moon!" Newspaper403Article3.png|Upcoming Events Issue 404 Newspaper404Article1.png|The article "Imperial Forces Loom" Newspaper404Article1Continued.png|Part #2 of the article "Imperial Forces Loom" Newspaper404Article2.png|The article "Prepare for Space Flight" Newspaper404Article3.png|Upcoming Events Issue 405 CPTimesIssue405Article1.png|The article "Join the Rebel Alliance!" CPTimesIssue405Article1Continued.png|Part #2 of the article "Join the Rebel Alliance!" CPTimesIssue405Article2.png|The article "Become a Jedi Master" CPTimesIssue405Article3.png|Upcoming Events Issue 406 CPTimesIssue406Article1.png|The article "Infiltrate the Death Star" CPTimesIssue406Article1Continued.png|Part #2 of the article "Infiltrate the Death Star" CPTimesIssue406Article2.png|The article "Imperial Threat Grows Stronger" CPTimesIssue406Article3.png|Upcoming Events Issue 407 CPTimesIssue407Article1.png|The article "Destroy the Death Star" CPTimesIssue407Article1Continued.png|Part #2 of the article "Destroy the Death Star" CPTimesIssue407Article2.png|The article "Rebels Rewarded" CPTimesIssue407Article3.png|Upcoming Events Other SWT Opening Crawl.jpg|The opening crawl seen at the beginning of the trailer, parodying the opening crawl present in all six Star Wars films Luke Skywalker Icon Facebook July 2013 CLUB PENGUIN.jpg|Club Penguin's Facebook icon for the party Penguen53.png|A penguin with lightsaber Rsnail Star Wars Announcement.png|Rsnail saying he will be online during the party Game On SW Takeover HD 6.png|The Star Wars Interface Tatooine Map.png|The map of Tatooine Death Star Map Phase 1.png|The map of the Death Star Death Star Map Complete.png|The map of the Death Star after completing all levels in Infiltrate the Death Star Yavin 4 Map.png|The map of Yavin 4 LightsaberCPStarWarsFree.png|The lightsaber given away at London's Club Penguin office Rsnail on Blizzard.png|Rsnail spotted during the party Videos Club Penguin-Star Wars Takeover 2013-Teaser Trailer HD Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover Sneak Peek-Cinematic Trailer Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover - Official TV Commercial Club Penguin Disney Channel Game On - Star Wars Takeover Special Messages Tour Guide Description Chat Messages Jokes See also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Sponsored Parties and Events *Wookieepedia's article SWF References Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Sponsored Parties